Battle of Percabeth
by silent-ninja-twins
Summary: Annabeth only has one week to make Percy hers, the only problem is... she has competition, rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Silent here, this is my new PJAO series, it focuses on Annabeth and her competition for Percy... with some other girls, I've had this idea for a while  
**

**So** **I don't own PJAO, and here you go, Thank you too my secret author buddy for helping me with this story, the concept, and the characters and my writing style... the list goes on**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Camp Half-blood was steadily starting to become over crowded... so Chiron's bright idea was to pack up a third of the camper population and move them off too a new camp being developed. So was this actually a good idea? Oh no, no it wasn't. Why not you ask? Well for rathr selfish reasons the answer is simply-

_Percy. _The idiot has been dragging me with him on his quests, to everywhere and who knows where else, for years now. What gives him the right to be so... attractive now? Just to screw with my head a little more? Now I was squished next to him in a fully-loaded bus, weapon and teenager-wise. Here he was all nonchalant listening to music while I was trying to breath normally.

Of course it could be the fact that he was in the seat next to me, or because the bus smelled disgusting, or becase we've been trapped on the bus for the longest time or because the fact his elbow was digging into my side. He really was an idiot.

After an hour more of slowly losing the feeling in my right hip we reached the new camp where we were going to be staying, and I have to say it looked nothing like a camp. It had a more hotel look to it, lots of pavillions and grassy areas and two big buildings connected by one long hallway, with a very modern touch to the architecture.

Chiron stepped off the bus with a pamphlet in his hand and a half-awake, bleary eyed expression he turned to all of the campers that had crowded around the bus.

"I have chosen our older and stronger campers to explore this new area to see if we can EXPAND camp half-blood, since as you know we are over crowded... since camp activities have not exactly been... created yet, seeing as we don't have the equipment you will be left to your own devices for one week, on the pamphlet I have given specifically to you, you will find that you have already been paired up to stay in rooms don't want any lip about your roomate, deal with it for the time being," he sighed. And with the quick movement of his hand we were rolling away... to be "left to our own" devices I'm assuming.

After spending a few minutes accessing the pamphlet and wandering aimlessly throught the building I found that my room number was "206", and after a few MORE minutes I realized that I was in the boy's dorm. And with a full forty-five minutes wasted I walk into room 206, adequately sized, adequately furnished, with a little living area.

My summer might not be SO horrible since I go to stay in this swanky, apartment-ish dorm, room thingy, but I had decided that I was going to use this summer to confess to Percy.

"You realize you talk to yourself right? For the past oh-so couple of minutes," I heard someone say behind me, I froze and slowly turned around to face the speaker.

"Fffff talk to myself no?" I chuckled half-heartedly with a sheepish smile.

"Yes, yes you were, talking about some dude named Percy and how you were going to have his babies this summer, and then smother yourself totally in him fo-"

"I didn't say all of that!" I retorted.

"There for you admit that you did in fact say something, all though it wasn't on the lines of what I was saying," the girl said, "Nice to meet you, my name is Marian but you can call me May, I guess I'll be your roomate,"

I sighed, rubbing my arm awkwardly across the back of my neck, "My name is Annabeth, and I guess we will be staying togeher for awhile, erm... nice to meet you too?" I responded, walking over to what I claimed as my bed and began to empty some of the stuff out of my suitcase while assessing the girl, she seemed to be around my age but I couldn't tell who's kid she was bescause she didn't fall under any of the traits a child of a god normally would. Nor could I tell thrugh any of her actions.

"M'kay so we got a map, any idea on how to get to the cafeteria?... At all?" May asked, staring at her pamphlet, and then turning it side ways as if that was going to help then finally turning to me with an expression of annoyance.

"No, but I'm sure we'll figure it out," I said and with that we left the dorm room and sifted through various people, and areas until we reached a a room that in reality was just a few hallways down from our room and entered.

Normal cafeteria, normal food, and I was soon left by myself standing in the middle of the room, looking for somebody I actually knew to go off and sit with intead of standing awkwardly in the middle of the cafeteria. I spotted Percy and began to make my way over to him, but before I could reach him Rachel was on one side chatting him up and on the other side was a gorgeous, who I'm assuming to be Aphrodite girl. I slowed down slightly, quickly aseesing that these girls were hitting on him... even though I...

I began to walk faster and as soon as the Assumd Aphrodite girl made eye contact with me and realized what I was doing she grinned, then with the expertise of an actress pulled off a worried expression, "Hey blondie? Is it cold in here?" Sh asked eyes travelling to my tank top. It took me a few minutes to get it, even though everybody else in the cafeteria already did. And with that I was gone, running back to te dorm room.

_Scoreboard:_

_Assumed Aphrodite girl: 1_

_Annabeth: 0_


	2. Final Goodbye!

**A/N- Silent here.**

No, this isn't a new chapter of new PJAO shenanigans, and I'm sorry for that... But I just wanted to let you all know I'm pretty much done with fan fiction. It was a lot of fun but I've kinda grown out of my fan fiction phase. (God, I tried to read through this story, oh God. I was insane. Like can you not stupid all over my screen fourteen year old me? "Chaos elf" seriously? Jesus Lord I was such a whiny, slutty, little bitch.)

Anyways, I wanted to say, despite how butt hurt I got over some negative reviews it was a good 'old time and I love seeing all the new reviews I get to this day!

If you still want to keep up with me and see my new work, PM me and I'll give you my Wattpad account for non fan fiction stories, and I'll give you my deviant art account, I can talk to you there. I don't know if Ninja still writes we don't talk on anything else besides email...

Anyways, that's about all. If you have any other questions PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Sorry for not finishing half of my stories.

-Silent.


End file.
